1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector which has a connecting bar.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cable end connector includes a connector body and cables. The connector body includes a plurality of conductive terminals connecting with corresponding wires of the cables. Since the signal terminals discrete from grounding terminals with larger spaces, at least one wire of the cable need step across several terminals to connect with corresponding terminal, resulting in a difficult to arrange the wires and a bad shielding of cross-talk of the grounding terminals.
An improved cable end connector is desired.